


Distance

by Kagamine_Kawaii



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_Kawaii/pseuds/Kagamine_Kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren can't stand being ignored by the one he loves any longer. WARNING: HEAVY ALL-THE-WAY LEMON (aka smexy themes). Rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

Distance.  
  
There was always so much cursed distance between Hijirikawa and Jinguuji. It made them both want to scream, yet they never knew how each other felt. Now at Saotome Academy their already forbidden love was absolutely out of question. Silently, they agreed to speak to each other as little as possible.  
  
Masato pretended it didn't affect him in the least. To everyone else, Ren was his old childhood friend. Everybody had one that they grew apart from. Ren tried to mimick that indifference, but there were times it faltered. Constantly being ignored broke his heart when they had been such good friends-no, more than that. Soul mates. Masato's facade had to be broken down, or he knew they'd both go insane without each other.  
  
  
The two of them sat in their room, far away with their backs turned. Again with that damned distance.  
  
"Hijirikawa."  
  
He startled. Amazing how someone's voice can make your heart race and your face flush in a matter of seconds. Composing himself neatly, he responded. "What?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you."  
  
By now his heart could have very well beat itself out of his chest. Why did he have to talk like that? Couldn't he just sound like all the other annoying people who talked to him? With a few deep breathes he turned around, blushing lightly.  
  
The sight of Ren five inches from his face shocked the hell out of him. Masato swallowed hard. "I-If you need another pencil, I have one right over-" Ren grabbed his chin and lifted it up towards him. Masato glared fiercely at him and shoved him away, making a run for the door.  
  
  
Alas, it was locked. In his struggle to open it, Ren came up behind him and held the door shut, gripping Masato's shaking hand with his free one. "You know we can't go on like this. Please, just listen to me." his roomate said forcefully. Masato shook his head. "No. I don't want to hear it." he muttered with a tremoring voice. Damn it, everything was just fine up until now!   
Ren wrapped his arm around Masato's waist, whispering in his ear.  
  
"Masa-chan..."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I just want you..."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"...to understand how I feel-"  
  
  
"Please..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I-I can't..." Masato turned away, tears threatening to fall. Ren firmly grabbed his shoulders and whispered more sincerely. "I love you. I  _want_ you."   
Those few tears spilled over, cascading down his cheeks. He turned around to face Ren, who gazed down at him with a mixture of sympathy and lust. A hot blush spread across his face as his legs turned numb. His knees buckles and Ren caught him in his warm embrace. "You look like you're about to faint," he said with concern. "Maybe you should lie down."  
  
In a daze, Masato nodded and stumbled onto his bed. To his surprise, Ren climbed on with him. He tilted his head to the side with a smirk. Masato glared at him. "What's that look for?" he demanded. Ren laughed faintly. "When you're embarrassed like this, it just makes you so...irresistable." he mused.  
  
Masato opened his mouth to say something when it was instantly sealed with a kiss. His heart pounded as his tongue was dominated by Ren's. Suddenly, there was a hand on his thigh moving upwards rapidly. As if his arms were made of lead, he was powerless to stop him.   
  
Ren's wandering hand caressed Masato's painful arousal, causing him to flinch.   
  
"R-Ren... _aaahn!_  Not there!"  
  
"Why? A little too sensitive down here?" He grinned and unzipped his roomate's jeans. The feeling of him stroking his length made him lightheaded. "D-Don't- mnn! Ren...aah, it feels so..." His mind was whirling too much to finish his sentence. Too much to notice that Ren had removed his hand and was now kneeled on the floor. Eyes clouded with lust, he licked the tip of him. Masato arched his back, biting his hand to a nearly bleeding point.   
  
"All this from just the feel of my tongue. It's as if you've never even touched yourself before." Masato gave him a blank stare. "Why would I?" he asked bluntly.   
After a short pause, Ren bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. After all these years, he hadn't even thought about it?  
  
Without any warning, Ren engulfed him as deeply as possible, swirling his tongue around the base of his cock. Masato cried out involuntarily, unable to bite back his overwhelming pleasure. His body was burning hot, especially in Ren's mouth. He called out his lover's name incoherently, tilting his head back. "Haa... _aaah!_  Don't...move like that..." he moaned.  
Masato's breaths became heavy gasps for air as a strange feeling welled up inside of him. Ren's mouth was good, too good. He didn't know what to do. Everything was going blank.  
"S-Stop it! I feel...strange."  
  
"It's normal to feel love for your partner when-"  
  
"No, I mean physically."  
  
Ren mentally slapped himself in the face. How much did this kid not know? In a way though, it made him even more attractive. Lust had blurred his mind so much he didn't even realize he still had his hand on Masato's groin. His roomate was turned away, embarrassed.  
  
He stopped and got up, undressing himself. The lack of friction was unbearable on Masato, confusing him even further.  
  
Suddenly Ren was on top of him again, clad in nothing but jewelry. The feel of his hand sifting over his tense arousal was enough to make him shiver. He gently licked Masato's neck and he flinched, gasping and whimpering. Ren removed his lover's shirt and jeans as well. After licking two of his fingers, he gently pushed them into Masato.  
  
  
"Ngh! Wha...What are you doing?!" he asked. "Trust me," Ren whispered. To ease the pain, he used his free hand to caress and stroke Masato's aching member. After a little bit of searching, Ren knew he found that special spot when he arched his back and cried out passionately.  
  
Masato was still wiping away the tears that brimmed in his eyes from just those fingers when something much bigger entered him. "Agh! I-It hurts, Ren!" he gasped. Ren tried to do it softly in sympathy for his pain, searching for the right spot again. He kissed his lover once more, hoping to ease the uncomfortableness as much as possible.  
  
"I...love you..." Ren moaned as he thrust into him. Fortunately, he found that special spot once more and was relieved to see Masato's pain morphing into ecstasy. "Nnn, Ren, it's too much...I'm gonna...I'm-aaaahn,  _Ren!_ " he cried. Just hearing that, Ren thrust into him a few more times and was blinded by white euphoria as the two of them came together.  
\-----------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------  
  
"...Ren, you've still got sticky stuff on your chest."  
  
"That 'sticky stuff' is your's, mind you. I might as well take a shower." Ren sighed. He felt completely drained after last night's events, and so did his partner. He dragged himself out of bed slowly and yanked Masato up with him. "What are you doing?!" Masato demanded angrily.  
  
"You need a shower too. We might as well do it together." he said indifferently. Masato blushed and finally sighed. "Only because it saves water..." he murmured as he stepped into the bathroom with Ren.  
  
But in his mind, he thought, "Only because it's you..."


End file.
